


Sick Day

by MagicBiscuit



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBiscuit/pseuds/MagicBiscuit
Summary: In which Fernand Is sick and miserable and Clive looks after him.





	Sick Day

"Clive, I'm not a child."

Clive raised an eyebrow at his best friend. Fernand was wrapped up in several blankets yet he was shivering. His eyes were heavy, his face was pale, but his cheeks were flushed. Nasty choughs shook his body often, making Fernand more miserable than he already was. He always got sick during the summer.

Clive leaned forward on the stool he was sitting on. "I didn't know that there was an age limit when it came to looking after ones friends." he mused.

Fernand coughed again. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a dry wheezing sound made its way out. He whimpered and closed his eyes.

Clive leaned over and rested the back of his hand on Fernand's cheek. It was clammy with cold sweat, yet warm with fever. "It's just the two of us" Clive said, "no one will see me doting on you."

Fernand opened his eyes again. He shot Clive a quick glance before closing them again. He mumbled something into the many blankets.

Clive got out of the stool and sat down at the edge of the large bed. He pulled some of the blankets away from Fernand's mouth. "Could you repeat that?" he asked softly.

Fernand whimpered. His fist clenched the pillow. "What about Mathilda?" he croaked.

Ah, so that was the problem.

Clive shook his head and chuckled. "Even though we're an item, that doesn’t mean we have to be side by side all the time." he mused as he cupped Fernand's chin in his hands.

Fernand's eyes cracked opened.

"Do you think Mathilda would be very happy," Clive began, "if she knew that I was cuddling up to her while you were here sick and miserable?"

Fernand shook his head "no"

Clive shook his head as well, "I don't think so either," he said, "as a matter of fact, I think she would be very cross with me!" He rested his forehead against Fernand's. "You're my best friend, Mathilda is my fiancée and I love you both very much." he said. After he’d pulled back he added, "I refuse to put one above the other."

Fernand’s eyes were locked onto Clive's. Slowly, but surely, the tension in Fernand’s body eased away as Clive's words sank in. "Will you let me take care of you now?" Clive asked.

Fernand nodded hesitantly.

Clive nuzzled Fernand’s nose with his own and got off the bed. Fernand’s face became redder than before as Clive tucked him in proper, but he did not protest. Clive sat back down on the stool, picking up a book he brought with him. Fernand huffed before closing his eyes yet again. Clive couldn’t help, but chuckle.

 

He loved Mathilda. He loved Fernand. There was enough room in his heart for the both of them.


End file.
